Separating the Family
by 88SuperSwimmerNerdo88
Summary: X-23, now known as Laura, lives with her father, Logan, in a suburban house in Bayville. But when walking to school one day, Laura is kidnapped. Logan will do anything to get back his daughter, stretching the limitations of his prowess as an X-Man, the great Wolverine, and as a Father.


**Hi! My name is SuperSwimmerNerdo! And this is my new story, Separating the Family! So excited! Ok, so Laura (X-23) joined the X-Men, she and Logan moved into a house not too far from the Institute. There is a group called the MRD, this stands for Mutant Response Division, and is real in the comics, And there is a guy named Colonel Wraith, bad guy.**

_It's been a long hard life without you by my side,_

_Why weren't you there the nights that I cried, _

_It's not ok,_

_But I'm all right._

_I've spent so many years learning how to survive,_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive. _

_Hey Dad- Good Charlotte _

I opened my eyes to see my low blue ceiling. A shrill ringing sounded in my ear, and I turned to silence my alarm. Groggily, I stood from my bed, meandering to my calendar on the bright red wall, and I groaned as I saw that I had a Spanish test today. G.R.E.A.T.

I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. I yanked a brush through my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. Satisfied with my reflection, I left my room and walked down the hall to the stairs. At the stairs, I crouched, inhaling slowly to pick up Dad's scent. He's in the kitchen, making cheese quesadillas. Today's the day.

I stepped down the stairs slowly, noiselessly. I turned into the kitchen, Dad's back to me as he hummed off-tune to an old rock song. Slowly, I unsheathed my claws, careful not to alert him. Finally, I jumped towards him, arms raised, aiming to claw beside his head a scare him.

In a flash, Dad turned around, grabbed my arms, twisting one behind my back, pulling me towards him, I gasped as my other arm was yanked to my body, my claws resting right beneath my chin, scraping at my jaw bone.

Dad leaned down, whispering in my ear,

"Good try, Sparky. Next time, lose the battle cry,"

He let me go, and I mentally kicked myself. A battle cry? Really? And after all that work being quiet. Grumbling, I grabbed a plate, pulling a quesadilla out of the pile Dad made. We both sat at the table, me opening my Spanish book, Dad unfolding the newspaper, with his finger pointing at the front page, "X-Babes save Girl Scouts from earthquake!" with a color picture of Storm, Jean, Rouge, Kitty and me rescuing some Girl Scouts. Dad smiled in pride, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Anything important you expect to happen in school today?" Dad asked, eyes on his paper.

I shrugged, "Lance and Kitty are gonna be all over each other, Scott's gonna make a comment about it, igniting a fight between him and Lance, one that Jean and Kitty will have to stop before they get kicked out, Rouge's gonna get a call at lunch and excuse herself as she blushes. Kurt's gonna make a bad joke, or eight, all of which Amanda will laugh at, and I have a Spanish test today." I said it all with the same disinterested tone, hoping Dad will miss the test part.

"This the same test you told me you were going to study with Kitty for, then went to the mall instead?" Crap.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Well, you better hope you pass, be-"

"'Because no kid of mine is gonna be an idiot.'" I quoted in his gruff voice. "Yeah, I know, Dad."

"Good. And if you don't-" He glared as I cut him off again.

"'You'll do ten hours of my Danger Room sessions a day for a week.' I get the drill."

"Fine," He finished his quesadilla, and put his plate in the sink. I did the same, and raced upstairs to brush my teeth.

When I came back down, Dad was pulling on his biking boots, his leather jacket, and cowboy hat. I pulled on my black boots, unable to help myself from noting the similarities in out outfits. Apparently cloning affects fashion choices as well.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Dad asked.

I looked out the window to the beautiful scene, clear skies, green grass, singing birds, the whole shabang.

"No, I can walk. Are you picking me up after, or do I ride with the others in the X-Van?"

"I think Jean's taking the van, Scott's taking his car, so you have a choice, Chuck's got a job for me, and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Alright," I grabbed my dark blue bag, "See ya when I see ya."

As I walked out the door, Dad called back "_Nos vemos cuando veo ya, buena suerte en su prueba. Ich liebe dich_."

"Uhmm,"

Dad laughed and headed for the garage, "See ya, Laura."

"Bye Dad."

I shut the door behind me, taking a good whiff of my surroundings. There were kids playing on the sidewalk half a mile from me, a plane was taking off six miles away, and teachers were pulling in to the school, a mile away. It takes me about fifteen minutes to get to school, and I had twenty until school actually starts, so I started walking. I turned as I heard the familiar sound of Dad's bike starting up, and watched as he turned out the driveway, heading north, to the institute.

I continued walking, running over Spanish conjunctions in my head. I've been walking for about five minutes when I noticed a van driving a little too close to the curb for my liking. As they slowed, I sped up, tensing for a fight. Who were these people? Pro-active mutant-haters? Random kidnappers with a teen fetish? Whoever they are, they're gonna regret freaking out the Talon.

The van stopped in front of me, the door sliding open and producing six armed, uniformed men. They wore black helmets and yellow sunglasses, green suits with black bullet-proof vests with a yellow insignia. The six surrounded me.

One started forward with a strange syringe, and my self preserving instincts kicked in. I lashed out, sweeping his legs out from under him, punching his jaw with a clang.

The other five attacked, smacking me with batons, hoping to beat me unconscious. I dodged, blocked, and countered, refusing to take out my claws. They probably do, but might not know I'm a mutant, and I don't want to cause the Professor any trouble when he has to bail me out of jail.

I continued fighting, trying to find an opening so I could run, when I felt a sharp prick in my left calf. They all stopped fighting as I looked down. The first guy had his syringe thrusted into my leg, the liquid entering my bloodstream. I looked back up, and one of the five fighters smacked me across the face with his baton. It hurt, and split open my lip.

The wound didn't heal. It stung, but it didn't heal. Gasping, I tried pulling out my claws, but nothing happened. What did they do to me?

I didn't get time to ask, the next one smacked his baton across my jaw, knocking me the ground. They took advantage of my current weakness, beating me into submission. Never before, had I felt such pain, it wouldn't heal.

As the darkness began to take hold of me, I was lifted from the ground, and thrown into their van. I gave out an angry moan, or tried to, before closing my eyes, letting unconsciousness overtake me.

My phone went crazy in my pocket. surprising me, and Chuck. No one calls me. We stopped in the hallway leading to Chuck's office, as I glanced at the number. Bayville High, what the hell? I held a finger up at Charles, who nodded in understanding.

I held the phone to my ear, "Yeah?"

"Hello, is this Mr Logan Howlett? Guardian of Laura Howlett?" A perky, female voice asked from the other end.

"Father," I corrected curiously, "whaddya need?"

"Well Mr. Howlett," she started, voice tight, "Your daughter did not arrive at school with the rest of...your kind, and we just want to know if she intends to actually show up."

I clenched my fist, trying to keep the growl from my voice. "Of course she intends to show up, are you sure you haven't just overlooked her at roll, like with everything else?" Damn, I have no love for mutant haters.

"Well, she's not here, and unless you have an excuse for her, we'll send the truancy officer."

I scoffed, "Your boy in blue could never find my Laura, if she didn't want to be found. But hold down the hounds, she's with me, family business."

"Isn't just the two of you?" She asked with venom.

"Long lost brother," I growled, "Not every day you find more family, I'm sure you understand."

"Fine, will she be gone all day?"

I paused, in reality, I had no idea where Laura was, and didn't know how long it would take to find her, "Yes."

"Alright, next time, Mr. Howlett, let us know in advance." She hung up, and I sighed as I slid the phone back in my pocket. "Well that was pleasant,"

"Logan," Charles chasaited, "I'd be easier on Laura, and the rest of the institute, if you tried to be more civil with the mundanes."

"Well, Chuck, the mundies should try being more civil to me, and the rest of the mutants. The school sent emails to the whole town, listing the new mutant specific rules their including to the others, just last week." We continued to walk, "And if Laura and I were mundies, they wouldn't have bat an eye at us."

"I know Logan, I know. What did they want?"

I stopped again, "She said Laura hadn't shown up at school yet, so I said she was with me." I paused, "Just how important is this mission you want me on?"

"Not more important than your daughter," Charles replied, brows furrowed in worry, "Do you think she's in trouble?"

I turned around, heading outside, "If she's just skipping, she's gonna be,"

I parked the bike at the house, following Laura's scent on foot. Her scent was still adrift in the air.

About five minutes later, A new scent joined Laura's rose shampoo and leather scent. Oil, burnt rubber, blood. Taking in a few whiffs, I caught more. Laura was walking, a large vehicle, a van or sedan, stopped along side her. I'm assuming a fight happened, I smelled her's and others blood. A strange scent lingered on the scene, it smelled as if it belonged in a hospital.

Another whiff, and my blood ran cold. There were six of them, but seven entered the vehicle, and left. Laura's rose and leather, mixed with the hospital scent and the oil, was very distinctive as it led down the street.

I pulled out my phone, desperately dialing Charles's number.

"Logan, what is it? Is Laura alright?"

"Chuck, warn the others. Laura's been kidnapped."


End file.
